disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Demi Lovato
Demi Lovato (born August 20, 1992)1 is an American singer, songwriter, philanthropist, and actress. She made her debut as child actress in Barney & Friends. In 2008, she came to prominence as a starring cast member in the television film Camp Rock. She signed to Hollywood Records the same year, and released her debut studio album Don't Forget in September 2008. It has been certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). In 2009, Lovato was commissioned her own television series Sonny with a Chance. That July, her second album Here We Go Again became her first to debut atop the U.S. Billboard 200. She signed to Hollywood Records the same year, and released her debut studio album Don't Forget in September. It has been certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). In 2009, Lovato was commissioned her own television series Sonny with a Chance. That year, her second album We Go Again (album) Here We Go Again became her first to debut to top the U.S. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200]. After the release of additional television films and their accompanying soundtracks in 2010, Lovato's personal struggles the following year sent her acting career into hiatus. Her third album Unbroken (2011) addresses several of her difficulties, notably her lead single "Skyscraper". Since 2012, Lovato has served as a judge and mentor on the American version of The X Factor. Her fourth album Demi (2013) was preceded by its lead single "Heart Attack". Outside of her work in the entertainment industry, Lovato is involved in philanthropic activities through charity work and various social and environmental causes.[4] Life and Career Early life and career beginnings Demetria Devonne Lovato was born on August 20, 1992, in Albuquerque, New Mexico[1][5] the daughter of Dianna Hart de la Garza, a former Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader[6] and country singer,[7] and Patrick Lovato. She has an older sister, Dallas, a younger half-sister, actress Madison De La Garza,[8] and an older half-sister whom she first spoke to when she was 20.[9] She is of Mexican, Irish, and Italian descent.[10][11][12][13] Raised in Dallas, Texas,[8] Lovato, alongside longtime friend Selena Gomez, began her acting career on the children's television series Barney & Friends portraying Angela at the age of 7.[14] She started playing piano at the age of seven and guitar at the age of ten,[15] at which time she also enrolled in dancing and acting classes.[16] In an interview with Ellen DeGeneres, Lovato revealed that she was bullied so severely that she requested a home-schooled education.[17] Lovato earned a high school diploma through homeschooling in April 2009.[18] She later became a spokesperson for anti-bullying organization PACER and appeared on America's Next Top Model to speak out against bullying.[19] Lovato had suffered from eating disorders and self-mutilation of her wrists to cope with her emotions and depression.[20] In 2006, she appeared on Prison Break, and on Just Jordan the following year.[1] 2007–08: Camp Rock and Don't Forget In 2007 and 2008, Lovato played the role of Charlotte Adams on the Disney Channel short series As the Bell Rings.[21] On the same day in summer 2007, she auditioned the channel's television film Camp Rock and the television series Sonny with a Chance, and got both parts. Lovato received the lead role in Camp Rock, playing aspiring singer Mitchie Torres. The movie premiered on June 20, 2008 to 8.9 million viewers.[24] Lovato provided vocals for four of the songs featured on its soundtrack, including "We Rock" and "This Is Me"; it was released on June 17, 2008.[25] That summer, Lovato embarked on her Demi Live! Warm Up Tour prior to the release of her debut album;[26] she also appeared during the Jonas Brothers' Burnin' Up Tour. Lovato's debut album Don't Forget was released on September 23, 2008; it debuted at number two on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200], with 89,000 copies in first-week sales.[28] Ten of its songs were co-written with the Jonas Brothers.[29] The album has since been certified Gold in the U.S., having sold over 500,000 units in the country.[30] It spawned two singles, "Get Back" and "La La Land", which peaked at number 43 and 52 on the Billboard Hot 100, respectively.[31] In 2009, Lovato, with Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, and the Jonas Brothers, recorded "Send It On", a charity single that served as the theme song for environmental organization Disney's Friends for Change[32][33] All of the song's proceeds were sent to environmental charities to the Disney Worldwide Conservation Fund.[32] On February 8, Lovato's Disney Channel sitcom Sonny with a Chance premiered, in which her character Sonny Munroe became the newest cast member on the show-within-a-show So Random!.[34] That June, she co-starred in the Disney Channel film Princess Protection Program as Princess Rosalinda, alongside Selena Gomez.[35] It is the third highest-rated Disney Channel Original Movie, premiering with 8.5 million viewers.[36] 2009–10: Sonny With a Change and Here We Go Again Lovato's second studio album Here We Go Again was released on July 21, 2009.[1] The album received favorable reviews from critics,[37] and debuted atop the Billboard 200, with 108,000 copies in first-week sales.[38] Its music incorporated acoustic styles, which she described to be similar to the work of John Mayer.[39] Prior to the album's release, Lovato embarked on the Summer Tour 2009 for promotion.[40] Its lead single "Here We Go Again" peaked at number 15 on the Hot 100, becoming Lovato's first top 40 hit as a solo artist.[31] Its second and final single "Remember December" peaked at number 80 on the UK Singles Chart.[41] In March 2010, Lovato and Joe Jonas recorded "Make a Wave" as a second charity single for Disney's Friends for Change.[42] Later that year, she headlined her first international tour, the South American Tour;[43] she later joined the Jonas Brothers Live in Concert tour as a special guest.[44] In May, Lovato appeared as a guest star in an episode of the medical drama series Grey's Anatomy as a teenage schizophrenic Hayley.[45] Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam premiered on September 3, 2010[46][47] to 8 million viewers, becoming the number one cable television movie of the year by number of viewers.[48] However, it debuted with roughly 1 million less viewers than its predecessor. The film holds a 40% critical rating on Rotten Tomatoes.[49] Its accompanying soundtrack was released on August 10; Lovato provided vocals for nine songs, including "Can't Back Down" and "Wouldn't Change a Thing".[50] The soundtrack debuted at number three on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200], with 41,000 copies in first-week sales.[51] The Jonas Brothers' 2012 World Tour was reworked to incorporate Lovato and the rest of the film's cast;[52] it began on August 7, two weeks later than planned.[53] The Sonny with a Chance soundtrack was released on October 5; Lovato provided vocals for four tracks, including "Me, Myself and Time".[54] It debuted at number 163 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200], making it Lovato's lowest debut and peaking soundtrack there.[55] 2010–12: Personal struggles, acting hiatus, and Unbroken On October 30, 2010, Lovato withdrew from the Jonas Brothers Live in Concert to enter a treatment facility to confront "physical and emotional issues".[56] Reports indicated that Lovato decided to enter treatment after punching female back-up dancer Alex Welch during a confrontation,[57] which led to an intervention by her family and management; she later took "100 percent, full responsibility" for the incident.[58] A financial settlement was reached in December, a portion of which was donated to charity.[59] On January 28, 2011, Lovato completed her inpatient treatment at the Timberline Knolls facility[60] and returned home to Los Angeles, where she would "continue to see doctors" to "help her work on the issues she confronted in treatment".[61] Lovato later acknowledged having suffered from bulimia, self-injury, and "self-medicating" with drugs and alcohol, which she stated was "like a lot of teens do to numb their pain".[62] Lovato added that she had "basically had a nervous breakdown"[20] and was diagnosed with bipolar disorder during treatment.[63] In April, she became a contributing editor for Seventeen magazine, where she discussed her personal struggles, directed towards teenage girls.[64] Also that April, Lovato announced her departure from Sonny with a Chance, effectively putting her acting career in hiatus and ending the series;[65] she commented that "...it's kind of sad for me that a chapter of my life has ended but there couldn't be a better time for me to move on...I don't think going back to Sonny would be healthy for my recovery...Being in front of a camera would make me nervous."[66] She later stated she was willing to return to acting when she felt confident about doing so.[67] Her exit led to the creation of the spin-off So Random!, which focused on the sketches of the former show-within-a-show. The show featured the former Sonny cast members (with exception of Lovato), however was later cancelled after one season.[68] Lovato's third studio album, Unbroken, was released on September 20, 2011.[69] She began working on the album in July 2010, and experimented with R&B elements in its music.[70] The album received mixed to positive reviews from music critics, who recognized it as a growth in musicianship in light of her personal struggles.[71] Its singles "Skyscraper" and "Give Your Heart a Break" peaked at numbers 10 and 16 on the Billboard Hot 100, respectively, and both received critical acclaim.[31] Both singles were certified platinum in the United States.[72] Lovato held her Summer Tour 2012 from June through September.[73] In July 2012, "Skyscraper" was nominated for "Best Video With a Message" at the 2012 MTV Video Music Awards, which she won.[74] 2012–present: The X Factor and Demi In March 2012, MTV aired a documentary special, Stay Strong, about Lovato's time in rehab and recovery.[75][76] In April, Lovato began work on her fourth studio album.[77] At the Minnesota State Fair in August, she announced plans to continue work after her pre-show performance at the 2012 MTV Video Music Awards,[78] with a single to be released by December,[79] though this never came to be. Lovato commented that she was "tired of all the dubstep that's on the radio right now" and "her music to grow with her".[80] In May 2012, Lovato was hired as a judge for the second season of the American version of The X Factor with a reported salary of $1 million,[81] joining fellow new judge Britney Spears and returning judges Simon Cowell and L.A. Reid;[82] her hire was speculated to be in hopes of luring a younger audience.[83] She mentored the Young Adults category; her final act, CeCe Frey, finished in sixth place.[84] In March 2013, Lovato was confirmed to return for the third season.[85] On December 24, 2012, Lovato released a video of her performing "Angels Among Us" on her YouTube account, which she dedicated to the victims of the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting.[86] In January 2013, it was reported that Lovato had been residing in a sober living facility in Los Angeles for more than a year, feeling it was the best way to avoid returning to her addictions and eating disorder.[87] On February 24, "Heart Attack" was premiered on On Air with Ryan Seacrest[88] as the lead single from her fourth album Demi. The song has peaked at number 10 on the Billboard Hot 100 and was positively received by critics. Demi was released on May 10. Philanthropy In May 2009, Lovato was awarded Honorary Ambassador of Education by the American Partnership For Eosinophilic Disorders.[89] As part of her involvement with the environmental organization Disney's Friends for Change, Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, and the Jonas Brothers recorded the charity's theme song "Send It On" in 2009. It debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 20.[32][33] The proceeds from the song were directed to environmental charities to the Disney Worldwide Conservation Fund.[32] Lovato and Joe Jonas recorded another song for the charity, "Make a Wave", in March 2010.[42] Lovato is also the spokesperson for the Join the Surge Campaign!, DoSomething.Org and the Clean & Clear Brand launched Joining the Surge, which is a national campaign that empowers teenagers to take action in their communities.[90] She was featured in a January 2010 public service announcement for Voto Latino to promote the organization's "Be Counted" campaign for the 2010 United States Census.[91] In October 2010, she served as the spokeswoman for the anti-bullying organization PACER.[92] Lovato was also part of the "A Day Made Better" School Advocacy Campaign,[93] and has supported DonateMyDress.org, Kids Wish Network, Love Our Children USA, ST. Jude Children's Research Hospital, and City of Hope.[4] In April 2012, Lovato became a contributing editor for Seventeen magazine, where she discussed her personal struggles, directed towards teenage girls.[64] In October, she was named the new Ambassador of Mean Stinks, an anti-bullying campaign focused on eliminating bullying among girls.[94] Artistry Influences Lovato has cited John Mayer, with whom she worked on her second album Here We Go Again, as one of her "biggest musical influences".[95] Other musical influences include Kelly Clarkson, Christina Aguilera, Aretha Franklin, Paramore, Gladys Knight, Billy Gilman, Billie Holiday, Whitney Houston, and Beyoncé Knowles.[96][97] She said of Gillman: "We had the same voice range when I was young. I would practice to his songs all the time."[96] She has also added that she likes black metal and metalcore music, calling symphonic black metal band Dimmu Borgir "one of her favorite live acts".[98] On Late Night with Jimmy Fallon in July 2009, Lovato stated that three of her favorite bands were metalcore/symphonic black metal band Abigail Williams, deathcore band Job for a Cowboy and southern metal band Maylene and the Sons of Disaster. She listed songs by Jon McLaughlin, Eminem, Sam Cooke, and the contemporary Christian music artists Stacie Orrico, MercyMe, BarlowGirl, and Bethany Dillon as her favorite songs, explaining they keep her feeling positive and remind her to stay strong.[99] She said she is a fan of Britney Spears, calling her "the epitome of pop."[100] Following the release of Unbroken, she commented that her musical styles have shifted towards hip-hop and R&B, adding that Rihanna is one of her favorite R&B artists.[97] Additionally, she listed Bruce Springsteen as a musical role model.[101] Voice Lovato possesses a mezzo-soprano[102] vocal range and her vocals have been met with positive responses from music critics. Nick Levine of Digital Spy commented that her vocals on Don't Forget were "consistently impressive".[103] Jeff Miers from The Buffalo News commented about Lovato's vocals on the album, Here We Go Again: "Unlike so many of her Disney-fied peers, Lovato can really sing, and part of what makes her sophomore effort appealing is the lack of in-studio vocal manipulation."[104] Miers further wrote that it is "refreshing" that Lovato does not need Auto-Tune "to mask any lack of natural ability".[104] Singer and producer Ryan Tedder who worked on Unbroken said that "Demi blew me out of the water vocally! I had no idea how good her voice is. She's one of the best singers I've ever worked with. Literally, that good... I mean, she's a Kelly Clarkson-level vocalist. And Kelly has a set of pipes."[105] Becky Brain of Idolator wrote Lovato has a "killer voice and the A-list material to put it to good use".[106] The Hollywood Reporter writer Sophie Schillaci stated she "has a voice that can silence even the harshest of critics. Something not often found in her peers."[107] Public image http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Demi_Lovato_2_cropped.jpgLovato is a Christian and prays with her band before they perform.[8] She has described herself as very spiritual rather than very religious and confirmed her belief in God.[108] She is best friends with Selena Gomez, whom she met at the auditions for Barney & Friends.[109] Lovato was a vegetarian, but since entering treatment, has started eating meat.[110] In March 2009, Lovato commented "My first passion is music, because it comes naturally to me. Acting has been like a hobby."[111] In 2010, Lovato briefly dated Joe Jonas.[112][113] Later that year, on her eighteenth birthday, she bought her family a Mediterranean-style house in Los Angeles; she described giving to her family as the "best present" she had received.[114] Lovato also purchased their current $1.88 million home in Toluca Lake when she was 16.[115] Lovato stated that she has no interest in having a relationship with her estranged father Patrick; she wrote the song "For the Love of a Daughter" about him, which was reportedly prompted by a series of interviews given by her father to benefit himself from her fame.[116] On December 23, 2011, Lovato posted a message on Twitter criticizing her former network for airing episodes of Shake It Up and So Random! which featured characters making jokes about eating disorders.[117][118][119] Disney Channel publicity officials quickly took action and apologized to Lovato, then removed those episodes from the network's airing cycle and video on demand sources, after further criticism in the wake of Lovato's message to the network's public relations account.[120][121][122][123] In January 2013, it was reported that Lovato had been residing in a sober living facility in Los Angeles for more than a year, including during her judging stint on The X Factor. She reportedly decided to move there shortly after her release from rehab in 2011 because she felt it was the best way to avoid returning to her addictions and eating disorder.[124][125][126] Filmography Discography Main article: Demi Lovato discography*''Don't Forget'' (2007) *''Here We Go Again'' (2009) *''Unbroken'' (2011) *''Demi'' (2013) Concert tours Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Demi Lovato See also *List of best-charting music artists in the United States *List of people with bipolar disorder References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-BioChannelBiography_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-BioChannelBiography_1-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-BioChannelBiography_1-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-BioChannelBiography_1-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-BioChannelBiography_1-4 e''] "Demi Lovato Biography – Facts, Birthday, Life Story". The Biography Channel. A+E Networks. Retrieved March 10, 2013. #^' Matt Collar. "Demi Lovato – Music Biography, Credits and Discography". ''Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' Melissa Maerz (September 20, 2011). "Review: Demi Lovato's 'Unbroken'". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. Retrieved April 9, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-Philanthropy_4-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-Philanthropy_4-1 b''] "Demi Lovato's Charity Work, Events and Causes". Look to the Stars: The World of Celebrity Giving. Retrieved March 10, 2013. #^' Richard Ouzounian (Aug 27 2010). "Just your average teen, except for the fame part". ''Toronto Star (Torstar Corporation). Retrieved April 12, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato Turns 20, Happy Birthday! Five Things You Didn't Know About Her (SLIDESHOW)". The Huffington Post. AOL. August 20, 2012. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato – Biography". People. Time Inc. Retrieved March 31, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-WP_8-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-WP_8-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-WP_8-2 ''c] Laura Yao (June 21, 2008). "Disney Demi-Goddess". The Washington Post. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato has secret half-sister: Strangest celeb family drama?". Fox News. News Corporation. March 6, 2012. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' Angulo, Sandie (2011-09-21). "Demi Lovato Confesses: "I Can't Speak Spanish"". iVillage. Retrieved 2013-05-13. #'^' "Biography Today". Omnigraphics (Detroit, Michigan). 2009. p. 103. ISBN 978-0-7808-1052-5. #'^' Caramanica, Jon (July 15, 2009). "Tween Princess, Tweaked". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Retrieved November 4, 2009. #'^' Huff, Richard (June 19, 2008). "'Camp Rock' film could make Demi Lovato a star". Daily News (Mortimer Zuckerman). Retrieved November 4, 2009. #'^' Carey Bryson. "Demi Lovato The Disney Star Machine Does It Again". About.com. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' "Biography Today", p.105 #'^' "Demi Lovato and B.o.B. | Ep. 106 | This Is How I Made It | Full Episode Video". MTV. Viacom. December 18, 2012. Retrieved March 7, 2013. #'^' Caroline Culbertson (November 2, 2010). "Demi Lovato in rehab: Dad blames Hollywood, acting for her issues". Daily News. Mortimer Zuckerman. Retrieved March 10, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato Graduates High School". Disney Dreaming. April 23, 2009. Retrieved July 27, 2011. #'^' "Demi Lovato America's Next Top Model". Ocean Up. Retrieved July 27, 2011. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-abc_20-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-abc_20-1 ''b] Steven M. Silverman (April 14, 2011). "Demi Lovato: I Had a Nervous Breakdown". People. Time Inc. Retrieved April 19, 2011. #'^' "Demi Lovato Through The Years". Us!. Northern & Shell. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' John J. Moser (June 22, 2009). "Disney singing sensation Demi Lovato ready for new album, first tour as headliner". The Victoria Advocate (Victoria Advocate Publishing Co.). Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' Carey Bryson. "Camp Rock (2008) – Movie Review for Parents". About.com. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' "High ratings for 'Camp Rock,' the Disney Channel's Jonas Brothers movie". The Los Angeles Times. June 21, 2008. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' "Camp Rock: Original Television Soundtrack: Music". Amazon.com (US). Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' "Demi Live! Warm Up Tour Video | Event Coverage And Interviews". OVGuide. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' "Jonas Brothers: The Burning Up Tour with special guest Demi Lovato". Zvents. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' Daniel Kreps (October 1, 2008). "On the Charts: Demi Lovato & Kings of Leon Debut High, Metallica Rule". Rolling Stone. Jann Wenner. Archived from the original on October 4, 2008. Retrieved March 10, 2013. #'^' Amy Donahue (June 25, 2008). "Jonas Brothers thrilling tweens". Reuters (Thomson Reuters). Retrieved July 7, 2011. #'^' "Recording Industry Association of America". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved July 27, 2011. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-BillboardChartHistory_31-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-BillboardChartHistory_31-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-BillboardChartHistory_31-2 c''] "Demi Lovato – Chart History". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-pressrelease_32-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-pressrelease_32-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-pressrelease_32-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-pressrelease_32-3 d''] ""Send It On", an anthem by the world's biggest teen stars, Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers, Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato, for Disney's "Friends For Change: Project Green", will debut on Radio Disney, Disney Channel, disney.com and iTunes" (DOC). Disney Channel Media Net (Press release). The Walt Disney Company. August 6, 2009. Retrieved August 20, 2009. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-iTunes_33-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-iTunes_33-1 b''] "Send It On (feat. Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus & Selena Gomez) – Single". iTunes Store (US). Apple Inc. August 11, 2009. Retrieved August 20, 2009. #^' "Sonny With a Chance, Season 1". ''iTunes Store (US). Apple Inc. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez in Princess Protection Program". About.com. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' Kathy Lauer-Williams (July 1, 2009). "Jon & Kate divorce episode/ BET Jackson tribute draw record audiences". TheMorningCall.com. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' "Here We Go Again (2009): Reviews". Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved July 27, 2011. #'^' Keith Caulfield (July 29, 2009). "Demi Lovato Debuts At No. 1 On Billboard 200, But Michael Jackson Still Reigns". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved March 10, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato on second album". Sugar Slam. January 28, 2009. Retrieved June 13, 2009. #'^' Rizzo, Monica (April 15, 2009). "Demi Lovato Launches Summer Tour – Music News, Demi Lovato". People. Time Inc. Retrieved March 14, 2013. #'^' "Chart Stats – Demi Lovato – Remember December". UK Singles Chart. Archived from the original on October 22, 2012. Retrieved April 9, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-iTunesMakeAWave_42-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-iTunesMakeAWave_42-1 b''] "Make a Wave (feat. Joe Jonas & Demi Lovato) – EP". iTunes Store (US). Apple Inc. March 15, 2010. Retrieved March 13, 2013. #^' "Demi's coming to South America!! – MySpace-blog | van Demi Lovato". ''Myspace. March 30, 2010. Retrieved March 13, 2013. #'^' "Summer tour announcement – MySpace-blog | van Demi Lovato". Myspace. April 27, 2010. Retrieved March 13, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato stars in Grey's Anatomy". MetroLyrics. May 14, 2010. Retrieved March 14, 2013. #'^' Jocelyn Vena (April 27, 2010). "'Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam' Premieres September 3 On Disney Channel – Movie News Story | MTV Movie News". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved May 14, 2010. #'^' Sarah Peel (September 7, 2010). "Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam Premier Had 8 Million Viewers". BSC Kids. Retrieved March 14, 2010. #'^' Toni Fitzgerald (September 7, 2010). "'Camp Rock 2′ becomes year's top movie". Media Life Magazine. Retrieved April 9, 2013. #'^' "Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved March 13, 2013. #'^' "Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (Soundtrack from the Motion Picture)". iTunes Store (US). Apple Inc. August 10, 2010. Retrieved April 9, 2013. #'^' "Camp Rock 2 Soundtrack 41,863 Sold". OceanUp. Retrieved April 9, 2013. #'^' "Jonas Brothers 2010 World Tour Camp Rock 2 Tour 20 of the show have been cancelled or moved". Disney Dreaming. April 27, 2010. Retrieved March 13, 2013. #'^' "Jonas Brothers Cancel Camp Rock 2 Tour Dates, Add Others". Disney Dreaming. July 3, 2010. Retrieved March 13, 2013. #'^' "Sonny With a Chance (Soundtrack from the TV Series)". iTunes Store (US). Apple Inc. October 5, 2010. Retrieved April 9, 2013. #'^' "Sonny with a Chance – Original TV Soundtrack: Awards". Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved March 14, 2013. #'^' Natalie Finn (November 1, 2010). "Demi Lovato Enters Treatment Center for 'Issues'". E!. NBCUniversal. Retrieved March 14, 2010. #'^' Sharon Cotliar (November 3, 2010). "Demi Lovato: Details of the Fight that Sent Her to Treatment". People (Time Inc). Retrieved March 14, 2010. #'^' Janice Johnston (April 19, 2011). "Demi Lovato Interview: Teen Star Opens Up on Bulimia, Cutting Issues". ABC News (American Broadcasting Company). Archived from the original on May 21, 2011. Retrieved March 14, 2013. #'^' Sharon Cotliar (December 24, 2010). "Alex Welch Is Happy About Settlement with Demi Lovato". People. Retrieved March 14, 2013. #'^' Stephen M. Silverman (December 4, 2011). "Demi Lovato Returns to Treatment Center – as a Speaker". People (Time Inc). Retrieved March 14, 2013. #'^' Sharon Cotliar (January 28, 2011). "Demi Lovato Finishes Treatment". People (Time Inc). Retrieved January 28, 2011.] #'^' Collis "Demi Lovato Exclusive Interview". Seventeen (Hearst Corporation). Retrieved March 14, 2013. #'^' "'Disney' Star Demi Lovato: I'm Bipolar". Fox News (News Corporation). April 20, 2011. Retrieved March 14, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-Seventeen2011_64-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-Seventeen2011_64-1 b''] "Demi Lovato Opens Up About the Pressure to Be Perfect". Seventeen (Hearst Corporation). April 19, 2011. Retrieved April 19, 2011. #^' Josh Grossberg (April 19, 2011). "Demi Lovato Quitting Sonny With a Chance". ''E!. NBCUniversal. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' Sharon Cotliar (April 19, 2011). "Demi Lovato Is Leaving Sonny with a Chance". People. Retrieved March 14, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato – KOKO POP UK". YouTube. April 7, 2012. Retrieved March 14, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato Exits Disney Series: 'I Don't Think It Would Be Healthy for My Recovery'". TVLine.com. April 19, 2011. Retrieved March 14, 2013. #'^' James Dinh (July 22, 2011). "Demi Lovato To Release New Album September 20". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved March 15, 2013. #'^' Vena, Jocelyn (July 21, 2010). "Demi Lovato Wants To Embrace Her 'Inner Soul' Diva On Next Album". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved March 15, 2013. #'^' "Critic Reviews for Unbroken". Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved March 15, 2013. #'^' "Demi Give Your Heart A Hit Song". OceanUp. Retrieved March 15, 2013. #'^' Nicole Hamilton (April 26, 2012). "Demi Lovato announces 2012 summer tour – see dates". OTRC. Retrieved March 15, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato nominated for Best Video With A Message at the 2012 VMA's.". MTV News. Viacom. July 31, 2012. Retrieved March 15, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato: Stay Strong | Full Episodes, Photos, Episode Synopsis and Recaps". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved May 25, 2012. #'^' Jocelyn Vena (March 1, 2012). "'Demi Lovato: Stay Strong' Trailer: Must-See Moments – Music, Celebrity, Artist News". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved March 15, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato Starts Work on Her Fourth Album". Sawfnews. April 5, 2012. Retrieved November 1, 2012. #'^' "Demi Lovato Reveals She is Recording Fourth Album Soon". Kovideo. September 1, 2012. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' Ashley E. (August 31, 2012). "Demi Lovato To Release New Single By December". Bsckids. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato 'Teen Vogue' Cover: Star Opens Up About Post-Rehab 'Friend Cleanse'". The Huffington Post. AOL. October 8, 2012. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato's 'X Factor' salary can't compare to Britney Spears'". Zap2It. May 30, 2012. Retrieved March 7, 2013. #'^' "'The X Factor': Britney Spears, Demi Lovato, L.A. Reid And Simon Cowell Judge In Austin (PHOTOS)". The Huffington Post. AOL. May 25, 2012. Retrieved March 10, 2013. #'^' Gil Kaufman (May 2, 2012). "Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus Rumored For 'X Factor' Judge Spot". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved May 16, 2012. #'^' Chris Kim (December 7, 2012). "CeCe Frey 'Knew' She Wasn't Going To Win 'X Factor'". MTV. Viacom. Retrieved March 15, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato Returning for Third Season of 'X Factor'". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. March 28, 2013. Retrieved March 29, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato "Angels Among Us" Video for Newtown, CT Victims". Gossip Cop. December 25, 2012. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' Nancy Dillon (January 11, 2013). "Demi Lovato has been residing in sober living facility for the past year to resist from relapsing". Daily News. Mortimer Zuckerman. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' Murray, Michael (February 24, 2013). "World Premiere: Listen to Demi Lovato's New Song 'Heart Attack'". RyanSeacrest.com. Retrieved February 25, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato Accepts Eosinophilic Honorary Ambassador Award". Crushable. May 12, 2009. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' "Join the Sourge Spokesperson". Demi Lovato Web. Retrieved 2010-08-25. #'^' "Voto Latino campaign, January 10, 2010". Demi Lovato Daily. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato, PACER and FacebookÂ® Team Up to Stop Cyberbullying During National Bullying Prevention Month". National Bullying Prevention Center. October 1, 2010. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' Sarah Peel (October 7, 2010). "Demi Lovato Does 'A Day Made Better' School Advocacy Campaign". BSCKids. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' Cory Midgarden (September 24, 2012). "Demi Lovato Tackling Girl-To-Girl Bullying, One 'Mean' Girl At A Time". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' Farber, Jim (June 20, 2009). "Demi Lovato mellows out with 'Here We Go Again'". Daily News. Mortimer Zuckerman. Retrieved March 31, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-houstonchronicle_96-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-houstonchronicle_96-1 b''] Guerra, Joey (June 19, 2008). "Demi Lovato: Texas' own 'tween star". Houston Chronicle. Hearst Corporation. Retrieved March 31, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-influences_97-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-influences_97-1 b''] "Demi Talks About Her Influences". BOP and Tiger Beat Online. September 8, 2011. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #^' Chris Harris (August 29, 2008). "Demi Lovato metalhead?". ''MTV. Viacom. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' Lovato, Demi (2011). "The Ultimate Stay Strong Playlist". Seventeen. Hearst Corporation. Retrieved March 31, 2013. #'^' Vena, Jocelyn (August 27, 2011). "Britney Spears Is 'Epitome Of Pop,' Says Demi Lovato". MTV News. Viacom. Retrieved March 31, 2013. #'^' Farber, Jim (June 20, 2009). "Demi Lovato mellows out with 'Here We Go Again' – Page 2". Daily News. Mortimer Zuckerman. Retrieved March 31, 2013. #'^' Lansky, Sam (14 May 2013). "Demi Lovato - Demi Review". Idolator. Retrieved 19 May 2013. #'^' Nick Levine (April 26, 2009). "Demi Lovato: 'Don't Forget'". Digital Spy. Hearst Corporation. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-Buffalo_News_104-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demi_Lovato#cite_ref-Buffalo_News_104-1 b] Miers, Jeff (July 31, 2009). "Demi Lovato shows her talents on new disc". The Buffalo News (Berkshire Hathaway). Retrieved October 9, 2011. #'^' Malkin, Marc; Malec, Brett (August 15, 2011). "Why Demi Lovato Will "Shock Everybody" With Comeback Album". E!. NBCUniversal. Retrieved June 20, 2012. #'^' Brain, Becky (September 7, 2011). "Demi Lovato 'Unbroken': Fall Preview". Idolator. Buzz Media. Retrieved September 16, 2011. #'^' Schillaci, Sophie (July 19, 2012). "Demi Lovato at The Greek: Concert Review". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved March 31, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato tweets God". Winnipeg Free Press. FP Canadian Newspapers Limited Partnership. January 6, 2012. Archived from the original on March 10, 2012. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato Tweets About Being Best Friends With Selena Gomez". Hollywood Life. December 27, 2011. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' "Live Chat with Demi Lovato". YouTube. May 30, 2011. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' Sarah Jenks-Daly. "Solo Act". Teen Vogue. Gina Sanders. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' Sharon Cotlier (March 13, 2010). "Demi Lovato Confirms She's Dating Joe Jonas". People. Time Inc. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' Lauren Waterman. "Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas on their Break Up: Teen Vogue Cover Story: Industry Insider". Teen Vogue. Gina Sanders. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato Treats Family to a Home – on Her Birthday". Teen Hollywood. August 21, 2010. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato Buys a House". Hollyscoop. April 13, 2009. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' Antonia Hoyle (April 22, 2012). "The fame, the drugs, the self-harm". Fabulous. Retrieved March 16, 2013. #'^' Twitter status: "I find it really funny how a company can lose one of their actress' from the pressures of an EATING DISORDER and yet still make joke about.." #'^' "Twitter / demetria lovato: ...that very disease". Twitter.com. 2011-12-23. Retrieved 2012-03-27. #'^' "Twitter / demetria lovato: Dear Disney Channel, EATIN". Twitter.com. 2011-12-23. Retrieved 2012-03-27. #'^' Marcus, Stephanie (2011-12-23). "Demi Lovato Slams Disney For Eating Disorder Joke On 'Shake It Up' (UPDATE)". Huffingtonpost.com. Retrieved 2012-01-16. #'^' https://twitter.com/#!/DisneyChannelPR/status/150418514426081281 #'^' "Demi Lovato Slams Disney Channel - Eating Disorder Joke". Gossip Cop. 2011-12-23. Retrieved 2012-01-16. #'^' "Demi Lovato Fans Upset Over Last Episode Of So Random". Disney InfoNet. 2011-08-18. Retrieved 2012-01-16. #'^' Dillon, Nancy (January 11, 2013). "Demi Lovato has been residing in sober living facility for the past year to resist from relapsing". NY Daily News. Retrieved January 24, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato: The Sober Living House Is My Home!". TMZ. January 11, 2013. Retrieved January 24, 2013. #'^' "Demi Lovato Living at Sober House in L.A.". Us Weekly. January 11, 2013. Retrieved January 24, 2013. External links Category:Actress Category:Sonny With a Chance Category:People with wikis Category:Pages with Galleries Category:Female Singers Category:Females Category:August Birthdays